


【米粥】妈咪爱你呀（ABO,PWP,无斗篷,小妈梗）

by DavyBrett



Series: Damian Wayne/Joker [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett





	【米粥】妈咪爱你呀（ABO,PWP,无斗篷,小妈梗）

几个月前Damian的态度观点和那些记者们一样。花花公子潇洒了大半辈子准备找个年龄是自己一半的漂亮Omega安定下来了，而那个Omega？只是个空有漂亮脸蛋没脑子的淘金者而已。Jack Napier，一个小众艺术家，青苹果味的信息素，染了头绿毛还涂口红，看起来就不像什么正经的人。

可是他错了，早已经浸淫多年的Bruce怎么可能娶回来无趣的人，他带回来的Omega真的是独一无二的。他生机勃勃得像是个小太阳，原本死气沉沉的韦恩庄园被他一住竟也有了生气，而且他做饭居然比米其林大厨还要好吃，似乎没有他不会的事情。他都能讨得了Alfred的欢心，何况是Damian自己。

而且就他在无意间听到的响动……那个Omega在床上绝对是个荡妇。

可是他和Bruce，他的父亲，结婚了。

剩下可怜巴巴的小男孩在自己屋里锁上门想着他的继母手淫。

他会出其不意地偷袭Jack，在什么时候呢，也许是他做早餐的时候，Damian从后面扑过去搂住他的细腰把下巴抵上他的肩膀，下身顶着他一层薄布下面的臀缝——Jack早上有穿Bruce衣服的习惯，父亲的衬衫穿在他身上就是宽松的睡裙，遮住大腿根，他就把那件衣服掀起来，顶着那两瓣挺翘的屁股磨蹭，把那上面蹭得都是他的气味儿，把他磨得通红。Jack脸红到了脖子根，小声哀求他慢一点，不要了，Bruce会发现——

别想Bruce。

Damian焦躁地睁开眼睛，自己手里的东西蓄势待发可是就差那么一点，他只好吸口气，闭上眼睛继续想。

也许是他给自己晚安吻的时候？那个天真的Omega还把自己当孩子，他已经天杀的分化了，他是个成年的Alpha，他不是孩子。可是他的后妈像是不知道猎人就在眼前的小鹿一样在他身边晃悠，对Damian身上浓烈的Alpha信息素熟视无睹，还能自然地揉揉他的脑袋，亲亲脸颊，抱抱他，都不知道收敛一点自己香甜的信息素。对，就在他俯下身准备亲自己的时候，Damian猛地把他拉过来摔在床垫上，看着他受惊的，小鹿一样的绿眼睛，然后告诉他……“你吻错地方了，妈咪。”

Damian想着就这样射了出来。

可是他的房间没有Omega，只有他自己。  
===  
“Damian，你把自己关在屋子里好久……热不热啊？”Jack说着递给他一根……五颜六色的冰棒？“我和Alfred一起做的，用的很多种果汁，你要不要尝一尝？”

“哦。”Damian接了过来，他就是没法对这个Omega说不。该死的，他像个被暗恋冲昏头脑的小男生。冰棒，那是给小孩子的玩意儿。

可是Jack没有走的意思，他反而笑眯眯地走进了Damian的房间——Alpha的专有领地。Damian的瞳孔放大了。这个笨蛋Omega到底知不知道这意味着什么？跑到一个单身alpha的巢穴里去……还坐在了他床上？

Alpha的本能告诉他这意味着这个Omega已经属于他是他的所有物赶紧去操他，可是理智告诉他这意味着这个Omega觉得他还是个小孩子没把他当回事。

让Damian纠结万分的Omega丝毫没察觉，还开心地舔着自己手里那根，“Dami，再不吃会化的哦。”他说着注意到自己已经融化了往下滴水的冰棒，赶紧去舔，先是在顶端吮了吮然后歪过脑袋去舔底端汇集的汁液，接着又伸舌头舔了流到手掌上的。那些微小的水声充斥了他的耳朵。

Damian的下身蠢蠢欲动。他绝望地试图控制住自己不要在Jack身边就勃起。Jack会厌恶他的。他不想Jack讨厌他，他宁愿Jack还把他当孩子，这样他还能得到额头上的亲吻和那些拥抱。他的爱。虽然是母亲对儿子的爱。他不想要这种爱，但那至少是爱。

他机械地把那根冰棒戳进嘴里。冰凉的感觉唤回了他的神智。他垂下眼不敢去看Jack，他不知道自己的信息素是否已经暴露了他的动情。屋里已经都是他的味道了，现在浓度变得更高。

“唔……”含着冰棒的Jack发出一声无力的呻吟，Damian吓了一跳，看向他的时候才发现这个Omega的脸已经红了，苍白的皮肤上泛着粉色。他把冰棒拔出来，红唇包裹的冰棒离开口腔发出啵的一声，透明的液体流下来。Omega的瞳孔也是涣散的。“Dami，我是不是中暑了？我忽然觉得好热……”

那是因为他吸入了过量的Alpha信息素现在可能是被刺激得提前发情了！笨蛋Omega没有常识吗他是怎么活下来的？Damian咒骂着，然而面无表情：“也许是我屋里太热了，你出去吧。”

“好，我这就……”Omega站起身——然后脚一软直接摔在了Damian身上，冰棒早就扔到了地上。慌乱中Jack的手忙着找支撑点，碰巧就按在了他的，呃，下体上。可是迷迷糊糊的Omega像是没有发现。Damian吸了口气，无奈地把他扶起来，让他靠着自己一步步挪向门口。

“Dami……你真好闻Dami……”Jack呼噜着在他脖子上磨蹭，鼻尖的触碰都让他战栗，像是带着电流。他的阴茎叫嚣着愈发胀痛。他不能……

如果他锁上门……就在这里操了他……

他不行。Damian咬紧牙。Jack会恨他。会怕他的。

“Jack，你可能是发情了，忍一忍。”Damian说着打开门，希望新鲜空气能够让他冷静下来。“我……你自己可以的对吗？Bruce的卧室，就在那边……你的Alpha。在那边。”

“Alpha。”Jack喃喃着，像是没听懂一样继续抱着他不撒手，“Alpha……”

“Jack，抱歉……你，我不想你讨厌我。”Damian赶紧松了手，手忙脚乱地关上了屋门后松了口气，又怅然若失。

所以他当然不知道本该迷迷糊糊的Jack自己站直，嘴角露出一个狡猾的笑。

“我怎么会讨厌你呢，小男孩。”  
===  
Damian躲了Jack很长时间，大家都当他是叛逆期。可是谁知道Damian看见他拒绝Jack一起去看电影的要求时候受伤的表情心都要碎了。他只是……他不觉得他和Jack相处的时候控制得了自己。他不想要破坏他们现在的关系。

可是那只笨蛋Omega根本体会不到他的苦心，锲而不舍地试图修复他们的关系。Damian不知道该哭还是该笑。

“Dami，为什么你不愿意理我了？……是不是我做了什么让你不高兴的事？”Omega泫然欲泣地看着他，“我以为你已经接受我了，如果你还是觉得我是个追求名利的婊子——”

“不！”Damian不得不打断他，“Jack，不要说了！我，我当时什么都不知道，我……你很好，Jack。你是我见过的最……好的Omega了。”

Jack听着他的话开心了一点，但明显还是不放心：“那你为什么躲着我呢？我可不觉得你是在叛逆期，Dami。”

“……我有我的理由。”Damian又开始沉默。他不知道如何告诉Jack这个。

“哦，我知道了，Dami一定是有了喜欢的Omega对不对？”Jack忽然笑了，“谁是那个幸运的女孩儿啊？或者是男孩儿？Dami，你一定得把握好机会，找时间带回来给我和Bruce看一看。”

他究竟是怎么得出这个结论的？Damian没有否认，让Jack这么以为也不错，至少他不用想别的借口了。

“唉，小男孩长得可真快。”Jack叹了口气，“Dami已经长大了，不需要我管了，很快就要飞出家门自立门户，恋爱结婚生子……然后我就要做奶奶了。我觉得好老。Dami，我有没有长皱纹？”

“没有，Jack。”Damian被逗得终于笑了出来，“你很美。”

“这就对啦，多笑笑，Dami。你笑得很好看。”Jack说着自然地在Damian脸上亲了口，“好啦，我就不打扰你单相思啦，快去追你的心上人吧，罗密欧。”

Damian觉得自己要憋屈死了。  
===  
警告：有蝠丑提及，slut!Joker。设定沿袭那篇Superbatjokes，Omega不分男女都有clit和vagina。  
这篇大概不会写Mpreg。

Jack很不开心。他居然还没有搞定这个小崽子，他表现的那么明显，自己靠近一点就会脸红，信息素里满是侵略的欲望。他想要自己，所以他为什么还没有开始行动？Jack焦躁地呼了口气，干脆挪动到Bruce身侧，鼻尖蹭了蹭Alpha的脖颈。

“Daddy，我睡不着，你陪我。”他声音糯糯的，手指却已经开始不老实地去扒拉Alpha的底裤。

“过来，宝贝，到daddy怀里来。”  
===  
“Bruce今晚因为工作不能回来，我猜庄园只有咱们俩啦。”Jack笑眯眯地告诉Damian，“想吃什么，Dami？我给你做。”

“什么都行。”Damian觉得心脏砰砰直跳。他能够和Jack独处了吗？他要怎么做才好？他是不是应该躲起来……不，不行。那样Jack会伤心的。“你做什么都很好吃。”

“那就好，你可不许挑食哦Dami。”Jack说着眨了眨眼又离开，留下Damian郁闷地咬着嘴唇。Jack觉得他是还挑食的小孩子。他沮丧地想要尖叫，他想要Jack把他当做一个男人看待。这不是该对继母产生的想法，但他控制不了。如果一直这么下去他会被逼疯，他必须要告诉Jack，被他厌恶也好过现在的折磨了。

Jack做了牛排，还兴致勃勃地拿了Bruce酒窖里的红酒给他倒上说牛排配红酒才最好吃。Damian，当然了，为了证明自己已经不是个小孩子把还觉得辣的嗓子疼的紫红色酒液全都喝了进去。

“你有你daddy的好酒量，Dami。”Damian听见Jack充满笑意的声音，“别光喝酒啊，多吃点菜，不然很容易醉的。”他乖乖放下酒杯去切牛排，Jack趁这个机会又把他的酒杯倒满。

酒精让他晕眩，也让他不知怎么有了勇气。他看着正在喝酒的Jack，在灯光下仰着雪白而纤细的脖颈，他没涂着口红，粉色的唇瓣贴着杯子。“Jack，我……我有件事情要告诉你。”

“什么事？”

“我……”忽然间甜蜜的味道扩散开来，Damian睁大了眼睛，“Jack，你……你发情了！”不对啊，这时间对不上，上个月Jack的发情期不是这个时候，不然Bruce也不会放心的离开。Damian慌张地站起来，椅子在地板上摩擦出刺耳的声音，“我……我去给Bruce打电话，他会回来。”

“不，他这会儿在飞机上……”Jack摊在桌子上喘了口气，“Dami，我站不起来，你扶我去楼上。”

Damian没有迟疑地走过去，小心翼翼地把Jack扶起来，胳膊揽着他的腰。他可真瘦，苹果的味道争先恐后填满了他的肺，他觉得浑身发热又头重脚轻，不知道是因为Jack的信息素还是红酒。他们走到了二楼，Jack毫无征兆地一个趔趄倒了下去，连带着Damian也摔在他身上。他及时地一只手撑在了地上，离Jack的脸那么近，他的脸能够感觉到Jack呼吸的温度。他的吐气都带着甜味，Damian被催眠一样一点点靠近那双水汪汪的绿眸子，红嫩的唇，又在触碰到他的一瞬间一个激灵，慌忙地躲开了。他硬得发痛。

“Jack，对不起，我，我……”他都快忘了怎么说话，“对不——”他被Jack拉了回去，结结实实地亲上了。

Jack的舌头像一条滑溜溜的小蛇往他嘴里钻，所经之处留下滚烫而甜蜜的湿迹，Damian跟着舔舐，恋恋不舍地吮吸那条甜滋滋的舌头。他忽然就什么都不想考虑了。Jack在这里，他跃动嘶吼的Alpha血液只想要这个发情的Omega。他不考虑这个Omega到底是什么身份了。他想要他。

Damian往下压，禁锢在裤子里的阴茎狠狠顶着Jack的下身摩擦，让Jack发出愉悦的尖叫，Omega已经不会说话，只是按照本能紧紧扒着他，不让他走。可是他不会走的。他深吸一口气把热乎乎的Jack抱起来，抱到了自己屋里。属于自己的巢穴，还有……这一夜属于自己的Omega。Alpha天生就有可怕的占有欲，他们标记的东西只能归他们所有，Omega在他巢里，Omega属于他。这个事实激发了属于Alpha的本能，Damian喉咙中发出满意的咕噜声，把Jack轻轻放在床上，飞快地脱了自己的衣服又去脱Jack的。他看着Jack的身躯愣住了。那上面又斑驳的青紫和红，那是属于别人的痕迹，另一个Alpha标记了他，Damian知道Jack是Bruce的Omega，但他从没这么直接地体会到。他咆哮着把Omega压在身下，狠狠咬了上去，他还有足够的理智不要要出血，但仍然痛的Omega叫出声。Damian立刻松开他，安慰地舔舐他咬出来的牙印。这不是Jack的错。错的是他，是他自己。他觊觎父亲的Omega。他要操的人身上有他父亲的痕迹，可这没能让他退缩一丝一毫。

Jack乖顺地任他动作，绿眼睛湿漉漉的，像只被饲喂的小鹿，不知道什么是危险。他观察着Omega涨得通红的阴蒂毫不迟疑地舔了上去，让Jack尖叫着抽搐起来。发情的Omega敏感，极好取悦，Damian虽然毫无经验都能够让他很快到达了高潮。

“操我，求你，难受……”Omega需要更多刺激，需要被插入。Damian犹豫了。“Jack……我不想要你讨厌我……”

“我不讨厌你。不讨厌。发誓。操我。”可是发情的Omega知道什么呢？Damian闭上眼睛摇了摇头，略有些笨拙地把自己的阴茎顶进去，大概知道过程和亲自实践总是有区别的，好在发情期的Omega身体会自动分泌润滑液，穴口也更柔软，Damian得以成功地插进了一整根。他被整个包裹了，火热，柔软，和他自己自慰的感觉一点也不一样。Damian大口地呼着气，却还是觉得难以呼吸，他低头看着Jack泛着红潮的脸，觉得眼睛刺痛。他不后悔，但是Jack，Jack不应该被他……

“对不起，Jack，我爱你。别讨厌我，我爱你。”Damian念叨着颤颤巍巍地开始动作，水滴滑落他的脸，那一定只是汗水而已。明天，他就忘了。他要忘记Jack，他……他要走得远远的，这样就不会伤害到任何一个人，Bruce，Jack，他只要离开就好，这样对所有人都好。水滴落在Jack的胸膛上，Damian弯下腰去亲吻Jack挺立的乳头。

“Dami……”Jack只是喊他的名字还有发出各种呻吟，他不知道爱也不知道恨，他只是需要抚慰，那么Damian会给他的。他仔细观察着Jack的反应动作，力求把他照顾到最好，忍着在他高潮之后又退了出来，才敢射。他不敢也不能把精液留在Jack里面。

Damian接着去浴室准备好热水，尽力无视自己抽痛的结，呆呆地看着水流填满浴缸。他觉得既满足又空虚，刚刚下定的决心让他觉得心脏抽痛。他不想离开这里，离开Jack。可是Jack怎么办，他怎么面对在发情期强迫了他的继子呢？他不能这么对Jack。

Damian站起身，走回房间去抱昏昏欲睡的Jack进浴缸。Omega已经不那么烫了，但是浑身无力，乖乖待在他怀里。Damian偷偷瞥向他。Jack恢复神智了吗？还是……他还想要他？Jack修长而苍白的四肢像卷曲的幼苗，Damian做进去，帮Jack擦洗。

“Dami，Dami。”Jack咕噜着蹭他的脖子，柔软的嘴唇轻轻印下让他发痒的吻。

他们最终又做了一次，Damian这回没来得及抽出来，只好事后又帮Jack清洗了一遍，然后抱回他和Bruce的卧室里。  
===  
Jack醒来的时候发现自己在Bruce床上。他有些意外。本来他还准备了一套“醒来发现和继子睡在一张床上惊慌失措”的表演，可惜没用上。他叹了口气，起身的时候脊柱底部传来愉悦的刺痛，提醒他昨晚的性爱。他还有大把的时间把小东西调教成最完美的床伴。Jack想着坐到床边，穿上他毛茸茸的兔耳拖鞋。

好吧，那就，内疚又难过地躲着Damian的表演。下楼的时候小心翼翼步履维艰，见到Damian的身影立刻低下头盯着脚尖咬嘴唇，不打招呼也没有任何肢体接触……小男孩会什么时候忍不住来找他说清楚呢？他有耐心，他能够等。  
===  
Damian就知道他犯了个错误。Jack不理他了，他甚至都不和自己说话了。Damian现在无比后悔没有控制住自己，如果他意志力再强一点，能够把Jack送到卧室再去找抑制剂，他就不会……Jack也不会……那Jack现在就还是会对他笑，给他拥抱，给他送各种各样的小点心……可是世界上没有后悔药，他做出来的事情后果只能自己承担。他得去给Jack道歉，他不能像个彻头彻尾的懦夫一样消失，也不能像个无理取闹的孩子离家出走。

他也想过如果自己能够停止这种不正常的迷恋，忘记Jack也好。可是他没办法，他自慰的时候只能想着Jack，他也试着和女孩们出去过，他高潮的时候还是想着Jack。Jack就像个纠缠他的幻影，占据他的脑海不愿意放手。

他应该跟Jack谈谈的，可是他现在已经没用勇气面对那双绿眼睛了。那双眼睛已经不再看他了。Damian最终只是给Jack留了一封信，放在他的梳妆台上。

他收拾好了行李——其实也没什么，他的零花钱多的吓人，只要告诉Bruce他想休息一段时间出去玩就可以了，他的父亲对他管的一向不多。

可是Damian在临走的最后一晚，在他床上发现了一只脱光了的Jack。  
===  
“我很失望，Dami。”Jack稍微有些气喘，大部分原因是他的手指正在自己的后穴里进出呢，“我给了你那么多机会，基本上是把自己装盘送到了你眼前……你都不吃。”他惋惜地摇摇头。“你知道我为你费了多少心思吗，嗯？你居然还想跑？”他冲着Damian把腿分得更开，给他看自己红肿的穴口和挺立的阴蒂，手指拿出来，黏连着透明的丝线，“你想跑到哪去呢？想跑到谁身边去？”

他看着已经呆住的小男孩笑了，让他看着自己伸出舌头去舔干净湿漉漉的手指。“来，过来。操我。”

Damian像是梦游一样朝他走过去，心里一片混乱。Jack不是这样，Jack不应该是这样的。可是这样的Jack让他硬的比任何一次都快。

他被Jack拉到床上，漂亮的Omega居高临下地看着他，爪子按着他的胸膛像只骄傲的小母猫。“小男孩长大了，想要离开家了，嗯？”他慢条斯理地解着Damian的裤子，伸出食指戳弄内裤里绷着的阴茎，“告诉我，Dami，那些女孩操着感觉怎么样？”他的嘴唇慢慢贴近了Damian的内裤，但又不碰上，抬眼看着已经满头汗水的Damian，“有我会伺候你吗？”

他没等Damian说话就舔了上去，又在Damian想要呻吟的那一瞬缩回了舌头。“唔，我猜有的人喜欢那个样子的，什么都不懂的小处女，像只待宰的小牛犊，一动不动等着你动弹……”他说着，又在每一个停顿去舔Damian，唾液透过布料黏湿了他的阴茎，让忍耐变得愈发痛苦。“你也是吗，Dami？屁股都不知道动一动的洋娃娃还有紧的要死的小洞？”他咯咯地笑了起来。“唔，如果你随Bruce的话，大概不是的。他喜欢的，是我这样的……婊子。”Jack的眼睛欢快又明亮，嘴唇在撑起布料的龟头上吻了吻。“看上去，就像个不经人事的小甜心……可是私底下呢，不知道被多少人干过，才能有那样的小屁股……摸一摸就能够出水。你试过了，你知道的，对不对，Dami？”

Damian已经不知道如何发声了，他只是看着，听着，喘息着，被一点点折磨人的逗弄送上高潮，听着Jack喋喋不休地说着他自己，他一点也不惭愧，一点也不害羞，反而因为自己是个荡妇而洋洋自得一样。

“你好安静呀，Dami。你不是说你爱我吗？”Jack终于说够了，他不高兴地撅起嘴，靠近了Damian的脸，“你说你爱我的。”

Damian把他掀翻在床上，扯下自己的内裤直接操了进去。

“哦！哦这才对Da-mi！操我！你有种的，操我，操我！”Jack大声地叫起来，双腿盘上他的腰身，像神不知鬼不接就能勒死树的魔鬼藤。他是那棵要被勒死的树，连挣扎都做不到。他只是像个固定了程序的机器，一遍遍重复着插入和抽出的过程。

Damian不知道自己为什么在哭。太丢人了，他居然在做爱的时候哭。可他又大概是明白的。他轻易就交付出去的心被踩在脚下，甚至他爱上的人都不是他心中那个模样。他觉得自己愚蠢又可悲。他为自己哭也在为自己幻想中的那个Jack哭。

Jack吃惊地看着Damian的泪水滑落那张还略有些稚嫩的脸。他为什么哭了呢？是自己玩的太过了吗？他生气了吗？Jack觉得有些心虚。他只是想要逗逗小男孩，他不想把他弄哭的。

“别哭了，Dami……你喜欢无辜柔弱的Omega，对吧？我再装成那样，好不好？”他仔细观察着Damian的神色，自以为找到了解决办法，眨眨眼就换了个人一样。“Dami，你在干什么，不要这么急，你松开——”

“闭嘴！”Damian吼道，“闭上嘴！”他恨不得掐住这该死的Omega的脖子。他愈发觉得自己可笑了，他喜欢的人……下贱，卑劣，又淫荡……半点配不上Bruce，配不上他！他明明嫁给了自己父亲，却又勾引了自己，他应该被踢出韦恩的家门。可是为什么他的动作还是没停，他恨Jack！他厌恶他，为什么他还在操他？

Jack吓了一跳，乖乖闭上了嘴。

心里还偷偷想着，小崽子技术似乎变好了诶。

虽然，还是比不上他爹地。

“你这个贱人，”Damian低吼着，摇晃Jack的身子，“你为什么……为什么要这么对我！你毁了我，你要把我修好，你必须把我修好！”

“小男孩，我可没有毁了你。”Jack只是笑着看着他，“是你喜欢上的我，而我对你撒的谎并没有你想象中那么多。我给你的小甜点可都是真心的呀……仔细想想，Dami。”

小男孩最麻烦了，根本就不了解一个人就去幻想，在脑子里建了美丽纯洁的女神像，当发现现实生活中那个不符合自己脑海中的设定就去指责人家的不是，可是自己又有什么理由去活成那样呢？Jack奉行的是享乐主义，他喜欢，他就拿去。不喜欢了再丢掉，他可不会去骂为什么这葡萄没有想象中甜，不，不……他会在摘下葡萄之前先尝一口。

“想想吧，Dami，你真的讨厌我吗？”他老实地待在Damian身下，只是收缩着穴口去配合他，知道现在的小男孩不想要他一丝一毫的反抗，“你真的想要你daddy和我离婚，嗯？你想要我被其他人操吗？离你，离韦恩庄园远远的，被一个你根本不认识的人……或者几个人……”他开心地眯起眼，“还是你想要我留在这里？作为你的，妈咪，伸伸手就能碰到……我会很乖的，我们有个共同的小秘密，是不是？”

小男孩有一个共同点，他们尝过的甜头太少，受不了诱惑。

Jack接受了Damian带着尖牙的吻。  
===  
那天之后的Damian就像变了一个人，如果让Jack说，就是天真的小男孩终于长大了。虽然他用的方式极端了那么一点，但是好歹让他明白了相信omega之前先动动脑子，看起来纯洁又无辜的东西可不一定是表面那样。往好处想，幸好小东西是被他坑了，如果是被别人呢，被一个觊觎Wayne家业的女人……只要能够在发情期勾引到小崽子，肚子再好好盯班不罢工就基本是给自己挣了一座金山，十个月后就是等着要啃钞票的一张嘴。他可是为了韦恩家族避免了损失一大笔钱的可能！当然，不管是Bruce还是Damian大概都不在乎他们的财富，生来就是在钞票里打滚的。作为从贫民区一步步爬上来的Jack对此却感受颇深，Bruce的钱就是他的，才不能浪费在这种事情上。他给小男孩上了这么一课之后，那些小婊砸再想勾引一个Wayne就难了。大的那个已经是他的掌中之物，小的那个没有心理阴影也会警惕小心得跟被强奸过少女一样。当然啦，他勾引小崽子的时候可没想那么多，只是觉得好玩而已。

总体来说，他没把给小男孩儿破处这件事放在心上，现在他本来的面目也都被Damian知道了，就更没有伪装的兴趣。Damian没告诉Bruce任何事……他本以为小男孩会默默缩回角落舔舐伤口修复他破碎的自尊——就像他爹地那样，他们受了伤吃了苦从来不会说，只知道自己扛着。但是没有，Damian，唔，简单来说，黑化了。好吧，也没黑化那么严重。只不过他也要跟那个天真可爱居然能够一边操自己一边哭唧唧的小男孩说再见了。Damian带着结束悲惨的初恋直接跨过了乖小孩的青春期变成了叛逆期的小混球。那副什么都不在乎天不怕地不怕的混账样子，不说Bruce，他看着都想抽他。Bruce和他商量准备把Damian送寄宿学校一段时间，Jack没什么拒绝的理由。已经吃到了东西就没那么新鲜了。

但是小崽子似乎没想就这样放过他。

“你想把我扔到寄宿学校去？”Damian脸色阴沉地看着他，“是不是你跟父亲说的？怎么，勾引我之后心虚了想要把我丢的远一点吗？”

“首先，是Bruce提出的，我只是附议；”Jack翻了个白眼，无视掉小男孩侵略性满满的信息素味道，“其次，我可不会心虚，小男孩儿。仔细想想，哪一次不是你心甘情愿的？我是把你的老二硬塞进我的屁股里的吗？我为什——操！你干什么！”Jack在屁股被狠狠打了一巴掌之后弹了起来，小混蛋居然力气那么大，他现在屁股还在作痛。

“我不想听你废话。”Damian就好像在看着只耍把戏的小狗狗，而且还不感兴趣那样，“把裤子脱了。”

Jack都要被气笑了：“凭什么？我还不知道继子有命令继母脱衣服的权力了？”

“这么说，你不准备遵守承诺了？”Damian眯起眼睛，啧啧，瞧瞧那小眼神，像是要把他生吞活剥了一样。Jack看着有点腿软，忽然考虑要不要干脆让Dami操……不行，Bruce今晚要出席宴会，他得陪他去做那个臂弯里乖乖的小花瓶，他还想穿那件露背的裙子，身上可不能有一点痕迹，再说了另一个alpha精液的味道超级难遮住，哪怕是他儿子的也不行，他家Alpha又有一个狗鼻子。最重要的……Bruce今天会提早回来，剩下的时间不够了。

“今天不行。”可儿说着站起来，准备赶紧离Damian远点，虽然说小崽子肯定不想被他爹发现和自己的事情，但是谁知道如果太激动会干出什么呢，“你爹地和我晚上要出去。”

“那就别去。”Damian不耐烦地朝他逼近，“记得你说过什么，婊子。你应该乖乖地听我的话。”

“哦，那如果我不呢？”Jack插着腰看着他，挑起一边眉毛。

他没想到Damian居然无耻到用了他的alpha吼。卑鄙。无耻。

但是他的声音听起来……听起来就像……Jack忍不住笑起来。

“哦小男孩儿你听起来就像辛巴！”他说着看着Damian涨红了脸只能笑得更厉害了，他理解的，真的，气势汹汹准备用alpha吼控制他的小男孩听起来就像食物被抢走的委屈小奶狗，大概已经心碎了一地alpha尊严被他踩成渣子了。“哦得了，Dami，你不会以为你的小狗崽哼唧就能让我……”那是什么感觉？

Alpha。服从alpha。Alpha很生气。跪下。

Jack吃惊地睁大眼睛，他试图抵抗那种感觉，但是仍然像是被抽了骨头一样立刻跪在了地上。Jack咬紧了牙。开什么玩笑。如果是被Bruce吼得跪下他心甘情愿……但是凭什么，一个毛都没长齐的小崽子！是被他玩弄在掌心的小玩具，居然敢让他跪下！

Bruce从没这么做过。从没有利用过这个Alpha与生俱来的对Omega致命的优势让他干过任何事情，在他眼里那是侵犯Jack作为人的权利。他的Brucie毫不意外地是个性别平等主义者。可是显然Damian不是。他怒视着Damian的蓝眼睛里出现的快感，看着他勾起嘴角，又发出了他刚刚还嘲笑的低吼。现代的科学还是无法解释为什么Omega只会对Alpha的吼声起反应，条件限制和规律也无迹可寻，有人尝试过录制Alpha的吼声，但是录制后的声音不会对Omega有任何影响。

Jack立刻从跪着改成完完全全趴在地上，他连一句话都说不出来。他现在想骂死那个王八蛋。Damian的低吼没停，他就只能控制不住地在地板上伏得更低，直到上半身以一个完全不舒服的姿势紧紧贴着地板，而屁股高高翘着像只待操的发情母兽。他不受控制地发出呜咽，因为他已经没办法趴得更低了。

“现在是谁在像狗崽子一样哼唧了，Jack？”Damian的脚轻踢了下他的大腿，Jack气得快要爆炸但是他出不去，他的身体不受控制，因为Alpha的触碰瑟缩了一下并且呜咽得更可怜了。这就是身为omega的可悲之处……不管他们多强大……有什么样至高无上的地位和头衔，有什么样强壮敏捷的身体还是致命的格斗技巧，只要遇到alpha，他们就是任人宰割的肉了。谁能怪社会重视alpha呢？Jack凄凉感叹了一会儿，但很快就又振作起来。他又不是什么贞洁烈妇，只不过是趴下撅个屁股而已，就是被操了也不会少一斤肉。而且小男孩简直是把把柄送到了他手里。他大可去告诉Bruce他被小崽子用alpha吼控制了无法反抗，自己也是受害者。

Jack生气不是因为自己正以一个屈辱的姿势趴在地上——如果他心情好他自己就会乖乖躺倒任操，而是因为自己吃亏了。这一点上面他大概比Damian还孩子气。他接受不了有人让自己吃亏，欺负了自己，还不哄哄也不安慰而是一副得意洋洋的欠揍样子。讨厌的熊孩子。他要狠狠地报复回去。

“来，叫啊，我看看你叫的有多好听。”

不过现在只有认命了。报仇是之后的事儿，现在既然反正也逃不了……还不如……

一直奉行享乐主义的Jack决定不反抗自己的omega本能了。他乖顺地汪汪了几声，然后朝着看上去被天上掉下来的甜馅饼砸的快昏了的臭小子爬过去，爬的时候还不忘扭屁股。

“Alpha……”反正这都是Damian的alpha吼的错，“Alpha，想要。”Jack舔舔嘴唇。不就是小男孩的性幻想嘛，有个漂亮性感唯命是从的Omega小性奴什么的，都是他和Bruce玩剩下的东西。Alpha们不管再怎么道貌岸然说喜欢贤妻良母，到头来还不是喜欢在床上最浪的那个。更别提Damian可是一个Wayne，如果有他爹地的一半儿像就也是个性欲旺盛的小种马。Jack奉行的就是“想抓住男人的心，先抓住他的屌”，毕竟厨艺不行还能请别人做，可是床上功夫不行难道能请别人代劳吗？

他是在让小男孩多长长见识，不能以后睡一个omega就被勾走了魂，一定要找一个跟他差不多……比他差一点的。

对，他简直是世界上最好最贴心的继母了！Jack骄傲地想着，看着Dami脱下了裤子。

小男孩作为一个他这个年纪的Alpha，尺寸其实不小了。他还在发育，也许再过段时间能长成和他爹地一样。但那是过段时间。所以他现在并没有Bruce大。Jack很快就整个把Damian含了进去。

“你都被操松了，”Damian一边操一边说，“除了我你还跟谁偷情？Bruce知道吗？你和他结了婚，却还是管不住自己的屁股？”

他努力地试着不要对此感到冒犯——他才不松，十分感谢。明明是小崽子还小。“没有！没有了。”Damian冷哼了一声。

Jack说的是真的，他一直好好地管着自己， 直到，唔，发现了Damian的好玩之处。在此之前他觉得除了Bruce没有任何一个Alpha配得上自己。他们都不是能够安定下来的人，可是彼此却异乎寻常地合拍，不管是在床上还是床下。所以Bruce向他求婚的时候他同意了，但他只把此当成长期的一对一关系协议而已，如果明天Bruce搂着另一个omega回家要和他离婚他也只会耸耸肩干脆地走人——当然了，带着他那部分钱。结婚协议明确地写着如果Bruce和他离婚他可以拥有一半的夫妻共同财产。这还不是他非要加上的。

他住进韦恩庄园，发现了这只对他呲牙的小野兽，最初只是像观察小动物一样，同时也是暗自在赌气——他能够让任何人喜欢自己，当然也能够搞得定一个叛逆期的继子。但是在发现Damian居然慢慢喜欢上他了之后，Jack就忍不住地想要逗弄他。看着Dami自以为藏得很好的小情绪让他开心得不行，就像是白雪公主里的皇后，每一天都要问魔镜她是不是最美的女人，因为她需要赞美……小男孩儿落在他身上的眼神就是最好的赞美，Jack觉得那跟毒品一样刺激又欲罢不能。一个喜欢自己的继子，一个肮脏又美好的小秘密，他一点也不想失去这个。所以他一步一步逼得小崽子上了自己。那他算不算是玩火自焚了？Jack拒绝承认这一点。

他的膝盖和手掌都被木地板硌得发疼了。他可以等Bruce回家教训他不听话的崽子，可以声泪俱下指控是Dami强奸了他，可是他不愿意这样，他不太愿意看到小崽子受罚，不管是因为什么心情。好吧，这大部分是他造成的，他给了Damian掉下悬崖的最后一推；这本可能不会发生，随着年龄的增长逐渐淡去的初恋，最后还能被Damian当笑话说出来，“我小时候还喜欢过你呢。”，可是Jack不愿意。他在感情上比在性上更不知满足，他喜欢被人爱着，他根本不想拒绝任何一个爱他的人……如果他的拒绝会导致一份爱消失，那他就永远不会拒绝。他猜这是因为自己小时候没怎么得到关爱的缘故。

他的呼吸有点儿抖，Damian操得每次都那么狠，说话有些困难。可是他还是得提醒下还不知道Bruce会提早回来接他去宴会的Dami，“Bruce——”

“闭嘴。”Damian不耐烦地吼道，“我不想听你喊他。”他的牙在Jack后颈的皮肤上蹭过去，Jack忽然僵住了，一动也不敢动。如果气疯了的小崽子咬了下去他就真的完了。“我不喊了，Dami，求你，”他等到牙齿离开他的脖颈才敢继续开口，“他今天会早回来。你会被发现的。”

“是吗？” Damian漫不经心地说道，甚至都没减缓一下冲撞的速度。“Dami，我是认真的！”Jack有点着急了，“你会被揍死的！”Alpha们在发现配偶被侵占的时候可不会有太好的反应，即使是父子关系也不能保证Bruce会不会伤害Damian……

“我不在乎！”小崽子赌气一样喊着，但是Jack明显感觉到狼崽子开始紧张了，信息素的味道是骗不了人的。Jack忍不住翻了个白眼，“怂……怂了就直说啊！又不是以后——”

“Damian——”门被推开了。

屋里的两个人都被吓得浑身紧绷也就导致Damian的阴茎受到了更多刺激也就在那一瞬间直接射在了Jack里面，他忍不住呜咽了一声。

 

好吧，说点什么，Jack。Jack头痛地看着自己表情精彩绝伦的丈夫，他现在装傻有用吗？如果他假装自己仍然还被Alpha Growl影响着（虽然小崽子那一吼的功效也就五分钟），那对他来说轻而易举并且绝对会让Bruce怜惜自己多一点。不过那样小崽子就惨了。

而且Jack不知道为啥有点不太想那么做。他等了一会儿，那对儿父子没一个说话的，只好他亲自开口了：“唔，Brucie，先关上门好不？”

然后门就关上了。大概这真的不是个说话的好时候，毕竟他儿子的老二还在自己的屁股里呢。小崽子吓得都没成结，不知道会不会以后有了心理阴影。Jack想着往前爬了几步让Damian的阴茎抽出来，然后翻个身开始穿衣服：“你该感谢我没说你强奸了我。我可以的，你知道。”

Damian还处于呆滞状态。

“我估计你以后该见不到我了，小南瓜。”Jack揉了揉毛茸茸的脑袋，被拍掉了手，“你daddy估计要和我离婚啦。”

Damian看上去刚刚反应过来，刚刚被吓白了的脸开始泛红：“如果……如果你和Bruce离婚了，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“……我比你大十岁，Dami。”Jack摇摇头，“而且你爸会想抽死你——”

“你愿意吗？”小崽子出乎意料地固执。

Jack被问得有点犹豫。唔，他还真的没考虑过这个问题，如果嫁给韦恩家的小崽子……似乎也是个不错的选择？Dami还小，虽然熊了那么一点儿但是会更好教啊从小养出来大概也不错，而且还能气他爸爸嘿嘿嘿……

“好！”Jack开心地点点头，“要是你爹地和我离婚我就嫁给你！”

"JACK NAPIER!"屋外传来的吼声让俩人又是一哆嗦。不会吧难道Bruce没走把刚刚他说的话都听到了？“好啦，我要去找Brucie了，祝我好运吧Dami！……唔，”Jack顺便低头看了眼自己还硬着的地方，“大概还能解决一下我这个小问题。你爸比绝对等着要angrysex了。听着，如果我要嫁给你你得表现得比这再稍微好一点儿。”

他笑嘻嘻亲了口一脸难以置信“你跟我偷情居然还嫌弃我”“我幼小的自尊心受到了伤害”“不想你去见我爸还和他操但是我怂”的小崽子，披着衬衫就跑出了门。

对付愤怒的Alpha最省事的方法是先和他上床让他发泄下精力，攻击和交配占了他们本能的主要部分，他总要先满足其中一样——倒不是说Bruce会打他，但总归，如果他们先上床能够让Bruce一会儿好说话一点儿，虽然不是有很明显的功效就是了。

所以问题就变成了“如何在你身上都是另一个Alpha的味道屁股里还有别人的精液的时候让被你绿了的配偶操你”。这种时候不管他说什么Bruce大概都会更生气，所以还不如让他的生气对自己有利一点。

所以Jack推门抢先说出的第一句话是“能不能操完了再吵蜜糖刚刚Dami没把我操舒服！”

然后他就被掐着脖子顶到了墙上。他还没完全合上的洞口被另一根蓄势待发的东西捅了进去，这次是平常习惯的尺寸了，Jack的呻吟卡在嗓子里吐不出来。

看吧，的确是angrysex。说中了的Jack还有点美滋滋的。

Bruce很生气。当然了，他是完全有理由生气的。Jack能体谅他用的力气很大，掐的自己一点气都喘不上来，差点都要翻了白眼，可是他一点都不害怕Bruce会就这样把他给掐死。Jack反而甜甜地笑着，搂上他的脖子攀着肩膀去用双腿缠Bruce的腰，他刚刚来的很匆忙，身上除了件胡乱套上去的衬衫什么都没有，所以小崽子那些啃得抓得捏得痕迹也都一览无余，袜子倒是没脱，勾住Bruce的时候还有点儿打滑。

Bruce的蓝眼睛烧成黑色的了，他一情绪激动就会这样。Jack反正也说不出什么，就只是盯着他冲他笑，努力抑制自己想要闭上眼睛的欲望——Alpha的阴茎在他体内已经操开了的穴道里抽送的感觉不要太好。

“你不会嫁给他。”Bruce一字一句地说道，每一个间歇都往他里面挺动一次，让他的身体颠动一下，在墙壁上蹭上去又落下来。“明白吗？”

小心眼儿。Jack乖乖点了点头。没一个家长会希望自己的儿子娶他上一任后妈。他理解。不过他们可以私奔啊！Jack想到这个又开心了，去拉斯维加斯办个证还可以玩几天……

“Jack！”Bruce接着咆哮，这个时候Jack已经有点喘不上气了，肺像火烧一样难受，他开始不由自主地挣扎起来，Bruce的手稍稍松开一点，让他艰难地吸进去一些空气，“我是认真的。我不会和你离婚。”

嗯？缺氧让他的脑袋有些迷糊。Bruce说……不离婚？“为什么？”他问了，但是Bruce没回答，只是继续操他，于是Jack也不准备思考这个问题。“亲亲我。”他要求道，Bruce开始亲他；Jack没用多长时间就到达了高潮。他知道顺着自己的穴口往Bruce阴茎上流淌的不只是他分泌的润滑还有刚刚Damian射进去的精液。Jack体会到了一点点，叫什么，羞耻的情绪。

“Damian——”Bruce猛地发出一声咆哮，Jack立刻改了口。这俩Alpha怎么一个德性。“他用了Alpha Growl。虽然影响力只有五分钟左右。”Jack试图在不伤害到Dami的前提下为自己辩护一下。

“我还是会揍他的。”Bruce面无表情。

“明天再说好吗？”Jack乞求地看着他，“我想向你展示我有多抱歉。”

“你真的觉得抱歉？”“嗯。有那么点儿。”Jack承认了。然后Bruce把他扔了下来，Jack被摔得有点儿懵，愣了一会儿才意识到自己居然被扔在地板上了。

“你是应该觉得抱歉。”接着他的下巴被捏开，Bruce的阴茎捅了进去。Jack的脑袋被按在了墙上根本没法往后躲，Bruce仍然不在乎他是不是会被憋死，每下都往他喉咙深处捅，他的脖子大概都因此会被撑粗一圈。“你向我保证了的，Jack。而我相信你了。”攥着他头发的手更紧了，Jack觉得自己的头发肯定被扯掉了好几根，疼得他眼泪都要出来。“我现在非常失望，Jack。”

Jack只是含糊不清地唔嗯了几声。他其实有点想指出这种家庭内部出轨其实有迹可循，Alpha孩子本能就会对他们的omega家人产生占有欲和保护欲——这只是原始的本能而已，毕竟在原始时代一个Alpha家长肩负着捕猎和守卫的职责，很容易就会发生不测，如果想要继续延续基因就需要这个家庭中另一位Alpha接手——通常是Alpha长子，保护他们的omega母亲、兄弟姐妹并使他们受孕。当然，现代社会人们很少这么做了，Alpha孩子很年轻就会被送去寄宿学校避免这种事情的发生。但是一些原始部落仍然通过直系亲属的结合来获得所谓的“纯血”，据说这种“骨中之骨，血中之血”的结合才能孕育出最强大的Alpha。

Damian和Bruce一向不是十分亲近，小男孩也没有选择离家很远的学校，就在哥谭，所以才给了他很多回家的机会，而Jack的出现是个意外，根本没有人想起来防备这回事，所以，嗒哒。

但是他感觉这么说可能会让Bruce更生气，所以他只是乖乖地含着Bruce吮吸，舌头在底部滑来滑去。

“Damian会重新选一所寄宿学校。”光听Bruce的声音根本想象不出来他正在被吮吸老二，他都没气喘，“你以后不许再见他。”

Jack努力地在被阴茎捅喉咙的同时点了点头。

Bruce没有让他吞下精液，而是用那些液体喷了他一身，之后他又被Bruce按着做了两次，身上每一寸皮肤沾着Alpha的味道才罢休。Jack即使是想抱怨也有心无力，更何况自己本来就理亏，所以就算知道明天自己肯定腰酸背痛也没说什么，乖乖地被Bruce抱进浴室清洗然后放到床上被抱着睡觉。

可是他睡不着。

Jack伸手从床头柜上摸了摸，拿到了自己的手机，想了想，先给Dami发了短信。

Bruce说要给你重新选寄宿学校。大概会很远。他说明天会找你算账。好好照顾自己，Dami。

Jack按了发送，不知道Bruce是准备选个远点儿的州还是直接把小崽子踢到大洋彼岸去，那可就有点儿惨了。不过那也有借口的，他完全可以声称这是对DamIan好，让他多见识一下不同的风土人情。

Jack想着又加了一条：我做的一切都是故意的，发情那次也是因为吃了药让发情期提前了。

他等了一会儿也没有回复，大概是已经睡着了吧。那自己还这样急着发短信过去是干什么，显得自己有多不舍似的……Jack是个很会趋利避害的人，Bruce已经说了不离婚他就会做到，Jack清楚这个Alpha也绝不会做出什么留下他是为了报复或者羞辱的事情，他的骄傲不允许他那样对待一个omega。

再说结婚的时候他的确答应过Bruce的，不会和任何Alpha再纠缠不清了，他破了例Bruce还愿意要他真的是出乎他的意料。把Bruce和Damian放在他前面二选一他当然会选Bruce，他喜欢Dami但还没到能为了他放弃一切的地步。

发短信大概是因为还是有些内疚Dami被Bruce发现了的，提前告诉Dami Bruce的决定大概能做一些弥补。觉得自己做的足够多了的Jack觉得心里的负担少了一点，按下开关准备睡觉了。但是这时候手机的屏幕又亮了，是条短信。

他从来不会让信息的内容直接显示在屏保界面，习惯使然……有些信息如果让别人看见了会造成些无法挽回的后果的。Jack输了密码解锁，果然，是Dami的信息。

如果没有Bruce你是不是就会和我在一起了？

Jack盯着信息，读了两遍，没错，他真的是这么说的。他肯定没法会错意。Jack有点害怕，但是又不能直接发条信息过去问他到底什么意思，更没法直接冲到Damian屋里这么做，也许这只是个假设，合理假设。也许Damian只是不甘心，不准备干任何事，他如果做出什么威胁反而会刺激到Dami。Jack想了半天没想好怎么回复。是？如果回答了是Dami万一干出了什么事自己不就成了罪魁祸首？他大概是电视剧看多了，狗血的情节在脑袋里不停地转，Alpha长子会获得父亲一切财产的继承权，Alpha之间为了Omega进行的打斗出现伤亡是合法的不会有刑事责任，甚至Jack心底有个阴暗的小声音在窃窃私语，“你不喜欢那样吗？看着他们为你争得头破血流？”笑话他当然喜欢没有一个Omega不喜欢Alpha为自己打斗！打败所有对手的Alpha才足够强大到成为自己的伴侣。如果Damian做到了。

别做傻事，我是Bruce的结合伴侣。

Jack按了发送，直接打开飞行模式然后把手机放回床头柜上，然后在Bruce怀里挑了个舒服的姿势，Alpha的呼吸喷洒在他颈后的腺体上，有点儿痒。Jack迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

 

他知道自己不该去；Omega的存在只会让两个Alpha之间的气氛更紧绷被视为争夺omega竞争对手，但是他怕自己不在的话Damian会受太重的伤，如果只是淤青和黑眼圈还能说是和同学打架了，要是骨折怎么办，他总不能拄着支架去上学吧？接口是什么，他骑马摔断腿了吗？

Alpha这点真是不太好，什么都要用拳头解决。Beta和Omega就不会，能动口绝不动手，吵得在凶也不会有什么伤害，顶多气上一会儿，很快就能回复过来，可是Alpha不行，他们在很多时候可是真打，还是不用武器的那种（如果用了武器会被鄙视为没用能力），就光用拳头（有些时候也用牙齿）来决定等级关系和omega归属权。

Jack是一点都不担心Bruce的，他的Alpha热爱健身和格斗训练，当然，大多数Alpha也都无比热衷于强健自己的体魄。Damian是绝对会吃亏的，Alpha的体能随着年龄的增长只会增加，就算是到了衰老期也能够通过经验弥补体力的不足。Dami还只是个青春期的小男孩，刚分化不久的幼崽。幸好Dami的亲妈不在不然大概会想和Bruce拼命，Jack有点幸灾乐祸地想到，不过谁知道，女性Alpha的心理活动他还真的不清楚，也许人家不会管，反而会教育失败的儿子多跟他爸学学，以后要多多锻炼呢，然后再顺便骂骂自己是个勾引父子俩的婊子荡妇。对，这样更有可能。

就是两个人爆发的信息素让他有点呼吸困难。

呼吸困难，腿软，还有点热。

Jack眨了眨眼睛，咽了口唾沫，清了清嗓子。

“Alpha。”两个人立刻一起扭头看过来。

“我发情期到了。”Jack吐了下舌头，不好意思地笑了。

Bruce立刻朝他走过来，Damian迈了一步，然后就没了动作，Jack暗自点了点头。如果这个时候Dami有什么动作才是不理智的。“我发誓我也不知道为什么自己会发情，我什么药都没吃。”他乖乖伸手让Bruce把他抱起来。

Bruce哼了一声。Jack想起来什么也闭上嘴。长时间暴露在不同的Alpha信息素（和精液）里会给Omega身体系统准备生殖的暗示。

 

“Jack。”

“嗯？”Alpha，伴侣，交配，服从Alpha。Jack甩了甩头，他很快就要没法思考了。

“咱们生幼崽吧。”

Jack咬着自己的舌头才没傻乎乎直接点头说好。“不好。”他根本不知道怎么照顾孩子，他会是糟糕极了的家长。他从小就没觉得幼崽是什么需要珍视保护的东西，因为从没有人那样对待过小时候的Jack。那个时候的Jack还没分化，躺在地上不会有人看一眼。他只是想活下去，根本就没有什么生儿育女的欲望。直到现在他也没多少omega们大多数都有的母性。

“你生下来就行。不用你养。”

这话到底是哪里不对？Jack听Bruce这么说又莫名很不舒服。他生下来的，凭什么不给他养！“不行！是我的幼崽！”Jack开始在Bruce怀里挣扎。

“好，生下来你养着。”

……这似乎仍然不对啊？Jack皱着眉头，张嘴想说话但是没成功，被Bruce扔床上去了。

 

“我有点惊讶。”Jack翻了个身背对着Bruce，让Alpha从后面紧紧地抱着自己，一条腿夹自己腿间，下巴抵着自己的头顶，让Alpha更方便地分泌更多信息素粘在自己身上。“你还会要我。”

“因为我知道你什么德行。”Bruce哼了一声，Alpha的腺体用力在他头发上蹭了蹭，好极了，他大概一出门就像举着闪亮的“嗨看我我是Bruce Wayne的婊子”霓虹灯牌了。“我遇到你的时候你就是这样。你不爱他们，Jack，你只是无聊了。我不应该让你觉得无聊。”Bruce的手指轻轻在他腰上滑动，“如果有一天你觉得我也无聊了，是不是会干脆地走人？”

“不会的，你还有钱呀。”Jack笑嘻嘻地回答，被打了下屁股。“好吧，说真的。如果有一天你变得无聊了，也许我也会……你还没意识到么，Brucie？我们都在变得无聊呀。”Jack翻过身爬到Bruce身上，认真地盯着那双蓝眼睛。“你，哥谭的花花公子居然安定下来了；我，一个荡妇omega居然嫁人了……你，从只有一个孩子还是人家骗来的，到现在想要更多小崽子了；我，从要拿着画笔摄像机马上要改成拿着玩具尿不湿了，最奇怪的是我居然没有觉得很困扰。”

“好吧，那我们就一起变得无聊。”Bruce拉过他开始亲吻。Jack觉得……很安心。没有激动的要死要活，没有哭得撕心裂肺也没有尖叫大笑咆哮嘶吼。这样挺好的，两个人一起慢慢变成曾经都嗤之以鼻的那种人。

 

“所以……就是这样。”Jack打了个哈欠，缩进沙发里。哥谭的冬天来的很早，而他又比常人更怕冷，在室内仍然穿的厚厚的，太暖和了又让他昏昏欲睡。“去寄宿学校待一段时间再回来就没事啦。Bruce不会真的把你怎么着的，你可是他的长子。”

“就是这样？你跟我说就是这样？”Damian恶狠狠地瞪着他，“你不能这样，Jack！我-我操了你！”

“Dami，亲爱的，”Jack有点儿头疼，他好说歹说才让Bruce同意让他和小崽子独处半个小时，他还准备尽继母的职责好好嘱咐嘱咐要离家的小男孩，不想要花时间先去安抚青春期Alpha的情绪问题。“咱们的关系没有那么复杂——跟嫖客和妓女相比只是差了交易方式不同而已你享受到了性爱，我满足了自己的，嗯……好奇心。交易结束。我首先是Bruce的Omega，而你是他的儿子，你也应该服从他。”

他走过去，迟疑了一下，最终没去摸一摸小崽子的头发，而是落在了他肩膀上捏了一下。他们以后再没有可能有任何超出继母子关系的可能，Jack也就不会再给Damian任何幻想的借口。这么想Jack觉得自己还不是个十足的人渣，不过只要不是傻子大概每个人的选择都和他一样——不然呢？试图让即将远行的继子对自己念念不忘等他回来再续前缘吗？他是钱不够花还是Bruce操得他不够爽啊？

“你这个贱人。你没有心吗？你既然不想和我……你为什么要勾引我？”

“鉴于我可能做了那么点儿不太地道的事情，我就先不追究你骂自己的继母是个婊子的问题。”Jack不赞成地看着他，“因为我乐意，我无聊了。我想找个游戏玩。Dami，我不欠你什么，也没有理由要对你毫无条件地好。你该学着长大啦，小男孩。人接近另一个人都是有目的有所求的——除了你的亲人——理论上是这样。比起我，你更应该去亲近你的父亲，而不是敌视他，他才是真正为你好的人。天，听听，我居然在跟你推心置腹讲真话啦。”Jack摇摇头，转身蜷回沙发里，仔细盖好了毯子然后才抬起头，看着盯着自己没动的Damian。

“我希望咱们以后谁都不要提起这段时间发生的事情，这样对每个人都好。还有许许多多的人和事在等着你，Dami，我只不过是个小小的插曲而已……你没必要把自己困死在这个比你大了十岁的Omega婊子身上。”Jack说着忍不住微笑起来，“再说……我以后大概也不会无聊啦。Bruce说的没错……作为他的配偶我也有责任给他产下幼崽，我好像没什么拒绝的余地。”

Damian的瞳孔剧烈地收缩了：“你……你怀孕了？”

“不知道，这个阶段就算怀了也检查不出来，毕竟还没有几天。”Jack耸耸肩，Bruce之前对幼崽也没有那么热衷，所以他们一直没多在意这个问题。现在既然Bruce那么想要孩子……就给他孩子好了，反正Omega也就是用来干这个的。“等有消息我们肯定会告诉你的，到时候你就是哥哥了。不过那是以后的问题。Dami，检查一下自己的行李，看看东西有没有带全……虽然你到了地方再买也一样可是也可能会用不习惯对不对？钥匙，ID卡，机票……”

“够了。”Damian后退几步，“我不需要你假装成这样。我不会原谅你的，Jack。我恨你。”他说完就跑走了。

Jack看着他通红的眼圈没说话。这样大概也好。恨比爱可好多了。

“你们说完了？”

“嗯。”Jack成功地把自己缩进Bruce怀里，“我明明很开心还送了一口气，可是我为什么觉得又难受又冷呢？”

“你拒绝了一个Alpha的示爱，那是正常的生理反应。”Bruce不太乐意地跟他解释，把他搂得紧了一点，“愚蠢的本能。”

“是呀，愚蠢的本能。”Jack打了一个寒颤。

END

 

正文卡了，先写下异世界的。（没错是AU的AU……地球三，有斗篷）  
梗来自@新鲜板蓝根 ，【老爹喊来了想娶自己后妈的儿子让他当着自己的面再来一次自己的所作所为，虽然自己看着气炸了还是憋着，其实也是为了寒碜他各方面都不如自己?有点愚蠢的小想法，然后当着大米的面演示成年人之间的游戏?感觉这样的布鲁西简直就是在和小孩置气，一直明着暗着告诉他，小孩就该老老实实读书玩泰迪】

我当时看了觉得嘿呀这个梗太带感了但是老蝙蝠他偶像包袱太重怎么干得出这样的事情！！但是枭不一样啊！他是相反人格不要脸的嘛！x

然后这个地球三的Jester属于还有点儿良知并不是owlman的骨肉皮。我不知道原作出没出现过Talia（是！我基本没看地球三漫画！），我的设定是她和忍者联盟都是好人那……大概是被枭强了有的Dami吧。Dami本来是个好孩子，然后被枭带走（洗脑？）做了利爪这样。

Damian从没这么害怕过。即使是多年前被从母亲身边带走时也没有。当时他只觉得悲伤，但现在他清楚地知道自己有生命危险。他的父亲在考虑要不要杀了他。他清楚地知道那种表情是什么意思。他都没法呼吸，心脏仿佛缩紧变成了块僵硬的石头。他圆睁着眼睛注视着他的父亲，他发誓要效忠的上级，他攥着Jester的手发酸。他浑身冰凉，就连刚刚发泄过的地方也一样。

“是我的错。我勾引了他。”Jester的声音让Damian一颤，他猛地松开手，下身从Jester的穴口中滑出来暴露在空气里，他觉得无地自容。为什么。他为什么会欺骗父亲包庇自己。明明是他……

Owlman朝床走过来，随着步伐那些蓝灰的羽毛跟着他移动，他是正在狩猎的猛禽，一点点逼近躲在死角无路可逃的耗子。Damian强迫自己开始呼吸，他的肺像火烧一样痛，他嗓子也紧绷着。他不能输。他是夜枭之子。他终有一天要继承他父亲的名位，他会是最强大的Alpha，他不能躲在一个纤瘦的omega后面让对方承受自己的过错造成的后果。他不能害怕。

“我用了Alpha Growl，他没法付反抗。”Damian说了实话。

Jester有点意外，他以为小崽子会毫不留情地顺着他的话说。他刚刚脱口而出的时候还觉得自己简直是好人做惯了，下意识就张嘴去救强奸变合奸的小崽子，可那是只狼崽子，谁知道会不会趁着这时候咬他一口。就算他知道Owlie不会真的杀了自己也不能这么玩的，那只猫头鹰占有欲大得吓人，谁知道会不会脾气一上来又往他身上多刻个字或者烙个标。

他侧过头看着朝他们走过来的Owlman，暗暗想着是自己先被打还是小崽子先被打。大概是小崽子，羽毛还没丰满就跟他爸抢人大概不会有好下场。这么想Jester虽然有点幸灾乐祸但是更多是担忧，他还挺喜欢baby owl……坎坷的童年，单亲家庭的孩子一般都有那么点偏执敏感，Jester也许会被骂圣母，但他仍然觉得Damian还只是个孩子，还有救，如果有人帮助劝导能够成为一个好人，他觉得自己能当那个闪着黄光的指引路标把迷路的羊羔引到正道上去，但也知道他的羊羔已经能够面不改色杀掉十几个成年人。劝善之路漫漫其修远兮，但是没关系，他是个小丑，这种事情可以只当做一个笑话，失败了？没关系，那是个笑点，正好让百无聊赖的哥谭人高兴一下，指着他说“嘿这是那个企图用屁股教夜枭的儿子向善的超级英雄。”他算哪门子超级英雄呢？

Jester想着有点想笑，但是这时候他不能笑，他的笑会被owlman解读成一百种意思没有一种是对他有利的，所以他忍住了没笑。还抓着他的小崽子抖了一下，Jester无奈地在心里叹口气同时痛骂自己心太软。他大概不会被夜枭杀死，而是死在他要救的人手里。哪怕知道那是陷阱他还是会傻傻地跳进去，哪怕明明是老子教训儿子的事情他还是忍不住插上一脚。

“Owlie，求你……”jester张了口，又不知道说什么，他怕想要保护小小鸟却让Owlman更生气。他在这上面得到了足够深刻的教训，这次大概也不会有例外。这男人就是这样的变态。Jester爱什么他就要毁掉什么，Jester在意什么他就去杀了什么。他的家人，爱人，朋友，邻居，Owlman兴致来了的时候还跟踪他，一周之后抓住他扔给他一沓照片说这些人都是因为Jester死的，因为他们走在大街上蹭到了Jester的衣袖。

Jester早就学会了不去在乎任何人。任何人，除了夜枭。

“求你……别理他了，先操我，好不好？”他明媚地笑起来，“小男孩儿太细了，没有把我操舒服。”

Owlman对着他笑了。Owlman很少笑，对着他咧嘴的次数倒是很多。“是吗？”他坐在对着床的椅子上，如同回归王位的君主。“你刚刚是怎么操的，Talon？再做一次。”

他等了一瞬，在Damian没有动作的时候不耐烦地啧了一声：“你听不懂我的命令吗，Talon？”

Jester还是低估了他。他，它。Jester已经不到确定夜枭还能否称其为人。那是他的儿子！但是他不能说，因为他不想有人受伤，更不想有人死。如果owlman想要孩子有的是女人会为他生下，他不缺Damian这一个。

所以Jester冲后扭了扭臀，像个真正欲求不满的母狗那样。事实上他也不确定了，他做的事情似乎跟拯救哥谭意义也不太大。可是他很累了，也许稍微放纵一下也没什么，毕竟哥谭已经这样了，又不是能变得更糟。明天，等明天他就逃出去，给夜枭和他的利爪找点麻烦，到时候没人需要提起昨夜他们还在床上纠缠。

“还没硬起来？去舔他，clown。”啊哦，警报级别为红。Owlman叫他clown那就是愤怒了，不然他只会说小疯子或者怪胎，再好一点是小东西和Jester，最最稀有的是Jackie。同理，他很少喊owlman的真名，那感觉太过亲密了。

Jester乖乖跪坐起来转过身，抬头瞥了眼被像美杜莎之眼照成石雕的小男孩，任命地趴下，手肘撑在床上把刚刚还在自己屁股里那根老二含在嘴里。精液和自己汁液混合的味道并不是很难接受，为了小男孩好Jester觉得他应该让Dami赶紧硬起来，owlman不折腾到满意是不会罢休的。  
他一直很好奇Owlman是如何做到能够控制自己的信息素的，现在空气里根本一丝一毫都闻不到，他没法判断他的情绪，相反是Dami，刚刚年轻Alpha青涩好闻的甜味先是变成了恐惧的酸苦，现在居然又有些情欲掺杂在里头了。Alpha果然都是下半身动物，这种生死攸关的时候居然还真的能动歪心思。小男孩很快就又硬了，还攥着他的头发，时不时揉一揉，像抚摸小动物一样。

Jester想着还是尽心尽力地伺候嘴里的东西，小男孩儿大概还没操过几个人，粉嫩嫩的，虽然也不小……他吮吸着，光滑湿热的口腔粘膜严严实实地包裹了整个头部，舌头舔了几下马眼，一边口交一边走神的Jester不知道自己含着老二红唇围着阴茎箍成圆圆一圈的模样在小崽子看来就是诱他堕落的魅魔。如果知道的话Jester会非常委屈，第一他没有刻意诱惑谁，第二他明明是好人。

“够了，去上他。”Jester翻了个白眼，这就是Owlman的目的，一切都是他掌控着的，就算利爪上他的人也要听从他的命令，他们像是一对儿服从指令跳舞取悦他人的小木偶，而Owlman才是坐着看戏的主人。

Damian从他嘴里退出来，他脸上的表情让Jester有些警惕。那神情应该对着杀父仇人而不是自己的亲生父亲。Jester的心脏有些疼。夜枭宝宝正默默想着要弑父。他不想这样，他不想要任何人死。Jester舔舔嘴唇，把唇边流下去的一些液体蹭掉了。

Jester又看向Owlman，不知道他有没有发现小男孩的心思，他一定发现了，那可是夜枭啊。但是他没什么反应……当然，头盔遮住了他大部分的表情。

他又顺从地转过身，Damian的阴茎进入异常顺利，Jester不知道Owlman喜欢什么样的表演，只能努力保持着安静，房间里只有喘息和肌肤拍打的声音。但是显然，只有这样Owlman是不满足的。

“叫出来freak，我操你的时候你可没有这么安静。”Jester因此张开嘴，他承认自己的呻吟有装腔作势的嫌疑——他习惯保持安静了。他习惯在受到刺激的时候忍耐，叫出声只会更快暴露自己的位置。他在做爱时也下意识地减少自己的存在感一样，但是Owlman不允许他这么做，他会故意逼得他尖叫，不管是出于快感还是疼痛。

Jester配合着Damian的挺动，有规律地收缩着内部的肌肉——倒不是有多热切，而是因为越早结束就越好，没人能在被夜枭观看做爱的时候还获得多少快感。头盔圆圆的眼睛看他就是割在身上的刀子。说道刀子……Owlman喜欢用他的爪钩在自己身上划下细但深的伤口，看皮肉撕裂然后舔掉他的血。他说自己身上带着伤疤很好看，当然，是Owlman给的伤疤。Jester不想承认但是Owlman的确给了他非常深刻的影响，不管他怎么否认都没用，他离不开他了。

好了，所以他现在虚伪又甜蜜地叫唤着，还往后不断撅起屁股，撇去他们的身份不看，光看表面他大概是父亲买来给儿子破童子身的熟练娼妓。Damian抓着他的腰胯都不知道松手换一下地方，也不知道摸摸他别的地方抚慰他，就只是操着他，攥着他，捏得他痛的已经木了，再加上小崽子并没熟练地找到他的敏感点只是一顿瞎捅，Jester竟然最后还是没射出来。但是现在小男孩的面子问题真的不是他需要担心的问题。

Owlman就在这个时候起身了，走到床边轻轻松松抱起了Jester，小男孩的结被从里面硬拔出来发出响亮的水声，Jester是松了口气的，他们只要走了就不会有什么大事了，他熟悉那一套。可是他现在真的觉得自己就是被父子俩买来一起使用的娼妓了。Jester闭上眼睛，自暴自弃地枕在Owlman肩膀上。

“跟上。”

这当然不是说他，因为他被抱在怀里不存在跟不跟的问题，所以是在说Dami，所以Owlman想要……他想要Damian看着……Jester睁开眼。

“Owlie，darling，他只是个孩子。”这句话有很多种意思，他只是个孩子，孩子都会犯错，孩子还都冲动，孩子的爱是过眼云烟不作数的，他还那么小，他是你的孩子。

“然而他已经敢动我的东西了。”Owlman的声音依旧毫无波动。他抱着Jester稳稳地走向他的房间。

当然了，他是个东西。属于Owlman的东西。Jester的绿色睫毛颤了颤，终究还是闭上了。

他不喜欢夜枭巢，不喜欢这里面的一切。所有的一切都井井有条一尘不染，像是冰冷的酒店房间或是病房，监狱，没有一丝人生活的痕迹，没有一点所谓家的温暖。当然他从来没这么告诉过Owlman，猫头鹰对此肯定只会嗤之以鼻然后说他浪漫得过了头。也许他的确是的。偶尔他会幻想一下，在夜深人静独自一人蜷缩在床上的时候，他会幻想一下，如果Owlman是个普通人会怎么样，他们可以理所当然地相遇相知相爱，他搬进庄园之后一定会把这里装修一下，换上暖色的墙纸，买上些五颜六色的靠垫，花园里种些郁金香，还有那种建成动物形状的灌木丛，最好再放点儿童的游乐设施，反正又不缺地方。利爪们是真正被收养的孩子而不是士兵，他们还可以生几个小崽子。

Jester只是想想都会觉得愧疚又羞耻。他只有在意志力特别薄弱的时候才控制不住自己去想一想，可是他都没忘掉他幻想的任何一点细节，甚至连要养的三只猫两只狗的名字都起好了。

自从Owlman第一次操了他Jester就戴上了子宫环。Owlman知道了虽然不高兴但并没有强制他取出来，大概他也觉得他们并不适合有孩子。哈，他们当然不会有孩子，不然他该怎么跟孩子解释，怎么有勇气说他的父亲是哥谭最坏的坏人？

Jester平躺在床上，手肘撑起身体看着Owlman又越过他去看刻意垂着头的小鸟崽。他喜欢表演，但可没有这种癖好，而Owlman他只是不在乎，尊重？那是什么。他的手伸进自己濡湿的穴口，探了探又缩回来，上面粘着的白浊又都抹回Jester嘴上，Jester很识时务地立刻舔走了它们，让Owlman满意地笑了。

“小男孩喂不饱你，是吗？”夜枭卸下一只爪子随意扔下，属于人类的手摸上他的腰胯，轻轻滑过刚刚Damian掐出来的青紫。Jester控制住自己不要颤抖，有时候Jester很难相信那盔甲下面的仍然是人，是会老去会受伤会死亡的人。他似乎应该是坚不可摧的。

“是的。”Jester有些迷茫，他一边说服自己要做个毫无思想只会求欢的婊子，一边又忍不住矛盾。他不该爱Owlman的，不应该爱一个双手沾满鲜血和污秽的独裁者，可是他管不住自己的心，他知道Owlman只把自己当成个玩物但又忍不住在他温柔地抚摸自己时满怀期翼，骗自己他们之间的确有着什么，不只是性，占有欲和兽性的本能而已。

他最终还是放弃了，决定按着Owlman想要的做，他想要把小男孩打击到体无完肤，很好，那也是他的目的。小男孩应该赶紧放弃他的一时迷恋躲Jester远一点——为了自己的生命安全着想，没有人应该挑衅夜枭。Jester身上打着Owlman的标签，他是属于他的，Owlman可以对Jester为所欲为，可以让他生，让他死，把他撕碎再把他缝起来，可以让他低贱到泥土里也可以让他做一天公主，可以将他视若珍宝也可以弃如敝履，但Jester永远都是他的，没有人可以动他的玩具——Owlman表示的很清楚，他可以不要Jester，把他扔在地上，但是没人能够不经过他的允许就把Jester捡走。

所以Jester格外地热情。也许他是做给他们看得，也许他本来就是这样。他的双腿大张着，抬腰去蹭Owlman的下身，冰冷的盔甲滑过他入口的肌肤，黏上一些湿漉漉的水痕。他希望Owlman不会因此惩罚他， 或者叫他去舔干净。“只有你能。”

Owlman冲他咧嘴笑了，他的心脏抽痛了一下。那头盔下的男人那么英俊。“让我看着你，我想看着你的脸，Owlie。”他恳求道，手规规矩矩地平放在床单上没动。他摸不清现在的Owlman会不会允许自己触摸他别的地方，也不想因为猜错承受后果。有时候他摸摸Owlman的脸，嘴唇和头发也没问题，但有时候只是只是握了他的手都会被抽一巴掌。Jester很快学乖了不去挑衅。

让他松了口气的是这次Owlman很轻易就答应了他，他取下了头盔，每次看到Owlman的脸都能让他的心融化一点。Jester迟疑地伸出手，在离Owlman的脸颊有一段距离的地方停下了，看向那双蓝眼睛乞求允许，Owlman只是微笑着看着他，倾身让Jester的手碰到他的脸，还捏住Jester的手轻轻吻了一下。

他是故意的，他故意伪装成这样温柔又深情的样子。做给Damian看得。Jester忽然意识到。这是骗局，骗局而已。Owlman是个施虐狂，他温柔对待自己的时候只意味着接下来会出现更可怕的惩罚。但是，Jester没有戳破他的企图，他要配合他……同时管住自己不要陷得太深，Owlman只会觉得他的反应好玩而已，Jester提醒自己。Owlman只会嘲笑自己，再用他是个杀人犯的事实刺激自己。

但是Owlman的伪装那么完美。他的蓝眼睛那么温柔，他温热的掌心握住他的脚腕，没有一丝疼痛，他柔软的唇印在自己脚背上，他说“抱紧我，Jackie”，然后他进入了自己。灼热，坚硬地一点点推挤开他甬道的肉壁碾过每一点缝隙，如同血肉相连。

Jester说不出话，owlman还俯下身来吻他，于是他只记得慌乱地张开嘴邀请Owlman把舌头伸进来，他的手换上Owlman的脖子，腿缠上他的腰，整个人紧紧裹在Owlman身上。“Owl…owlie…Thomas!”

Owlman顿了一下，继续他的动作，他开始往Jester的脖子上啃咬了，Jester立刻发出呜咽，他的腺体不断地往外发散着求偶信息素，没人会觉得他不是心甘情愿的。不过是从什么时候开始他能够闻得到Thomas的味道了？他喜欢这味道……温暖又安全。Jester不断往Owlman颈部凑，又因为每一次挺动被顶远了一点点。他浑身发颤根本没法保持静止，Owlman每一次顶动都只能让他陷得更深，只是Alpha的牙在他脖子上滑过的感觉就让他啜泣着到达了高潮，但身下的抽送并没有停下，仍然不断地碾磨过他的敏感点。Owlman似乎也忘记了他的伪装一样，他的啃咬和爱抚都变本加厉地粗暴，快感夹杂着疼痛——不得不说Jester更熟悉这一种。他尖声地哀鸣，引来Alpha的咆哮，他控制不住地弓起背仰起脖子，献上自己毫无保留的屈服。他只想让Owlman咬得更狠一点。咬破他的皮肤，让他流血，和他结合。

Jester现在根本顾不上假装了，他早就忘了还有人看着。他当然也就不知道Damian正不错眼珠地盯着自己看。

Damian都下意识地屏住了呼吸。Jester并不是和他在一起时游刃有余地调笑，像是在陪小孩子玩耍一样纵容，在自己阴茎上起伏的时候还能说个笑话。他头发蓬乱，被咬破的嘴唇滴着血，他还在流泪，尖叫，满身青紫，他看上去就是个沉溺在发情期里的婊子，他应该是痛苦的，可他看上去很快乐，很满足。这才是真正的Alpha能做到的吗？Jester想要的是这样的Alpha吗？可是Owlman……明明在伤害他。

他攥紧了拳头，掌心传来微小的刺痛。他只是看着他们，像是房间里没人看得到的鬼魂。

“告诉我，Jackie，你有多想要我的结？”

“求你，求你，我会做任何事……”Jester想也不想就回答了，Thomas轻笑：“任何事？当然了，因为你就是这么个cockslut，你就是为了被我操才故意跟我作对的是不是，小荡妇？”

“是，是的！”Jester急切地点头，“我是个荡妇。”

“我的荡妇。”Owlman的手捏住他的下巴，拇指轻轻抚过他留下的伤疤，他的眼神像是在看着爱人。

“你的荡妇。”Jester努力控制住自己不要闭上眼睛，Owlman的阴茎终于回到了自己体内，他满足地呜咽出来，猛地向后一顶，肌肤之间拍打发出响声，Alpha的结一点点张开，精液喷射在内壁上。

Jester一点都不想去回忆自己都说了什么。


End file.
